The Yu-Criminals
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuri are criminals who were caught stealing and sent to jail. There, they are supervised by 4 female girls.
1. Chapter 1

The Yu-Criminals

Chapter 1-Caught and sent to jail

 **Sayuri Lapis: Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri are criminals this story. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V.**

"Look, there it is!" Yugo exclaimed in a whisper, pointing to the bright red ruby necklace.

"It's beautiful…" Yuya breathed, staring at it in awe.

"You idiots!" Yuto whisper-shouted, "Stop aweing at it and snatch it! If we don't do it soon, we'll be caught and be sent to Jail!"

"Ehh?!" Yuya exclaimed, looking frightened. "I don't want to go to jail! I heard it's terrible over there!"

"Of course, I'm too perfect for Jail." Yuri said.

"Then get the necklace before we get caught!" Yuto whisper-shouted. "I don't want to stay in here anymore and get sent to jail!"

The four Yu-boys then heard loud sirens coming over. "Great." Yuto groaned. "We're done for."

The police cars then stopped and policemen ran into the jewelry store. "EVERYONE FREEZE!" The first one shouted, holding out a gun. The second one turned on the lights.

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri put their hands up, wearing black masks and black outfits. "I just knew these outfits were so tacky." Yuri whispered.

"I SAID FREEZE PURPLE ONION!" The first policeman shouted, the gun aiming in his direction. _Hmph, he has no right to call me that!_ Yuri thought arrogantly.

Without warning, the four boys then felt someone grab their hands and cuff them. "No…" Yugo moaned. "Come to the car." The second policeman said abruptly.

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO JAIL!" Yuya cried, trying to struggle free. "SHUT UP AND GET IN THE CAR YOU TOMATO FREAK!" The policeman said, shoving him into the car. "Ow…Don't push me in hard." Yuya moaned. He then noticed Yuto sitting right next to him.

"Hi Yuto." Yuya feebly greeted. The eggplant ignored him and looked out of the window. The car started and it drove them to a large gray building.

"Hey officer, where are you taking us?" Yuya asked. "To jail, duh." The officer answered.

"NO! DON'T SEND ME TO JAIL! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!" He cried. Yuto gritted his teeth. "Shut up Yuya, if you would have taken it sooner, we wouldn't be in here right now."

The car then stopped. "Get out of the car." The officer said, taking Yuya and Yuto at the same time. "Hope you'll have a great time here, because it's run by four very strict women, and I'm sure they'll beat some sense into you kiddos." The officer said.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Yuya said. "Yuya, four strict women running a facility does not sound good." Yuto sighed.

"Why does it sound bad?" Yuya asked. Yuto grumbled and sighed. "You'll see for yourself."

The officer took them in and a black haired girl with orange eyes came in wearing a brown uniform with black boots. "Are these the new criminals?" She asked.

"Yeah, and there are two other ones coming in too." The officer replied. "I'll call Serena to see if there is a cell available for them." The black haired girl typed on the keyboard and put her headset on. "Hey Serena, I'm calling you because we have four new criminals coming in and do we have separate cells for them?"

 _A cell to myself is something I want to separate from those idiots._ Yuto thought, with a small smile on his face. He looked at Yuya, who seemed to be drooling over the girl. "What are you doing Yuya?" Yuto asked. "Drooling over this cutie." Yuya replied, looking at her while she was talking.

 _Yuya, you are such an idiot._ Yuto thought. The green haired girl then took her headset off. "Unfortunately, there is only one cell remaining and I will have to put these four troublemakers in there." She told the officer.

 _Well, so much for wishing for my own place._ The purple and black haired boy sighed.

"Did you hear that Yuto? She called us troublemakers." Yuya told him in excitement. "You say it like it's a good thing." Yuto grumbled.

"Come on." The officer said, dragging them. They later arrived to a room filled with prisoners. "Hi there." Yuya greeted, smiling.

One prisoner gnashed his teeth in reply. "Yuya, don't talk to them. They don't look like they want to talk anyway." Yuto told him.

"Well, that explains a lot. I thought it was a friendly reply." Yuya said. They soon arrived over to their cell. "This is your new cell." The officer told them.

Yuya and Yuto walked in. "Two other people will be joining you too, so enjoy it together." The officer continued. Another officer came in, bringing Yugo and Yuri too.

"Serena's coming any moment now, so she'll explain to you four the rules." The officer said.

"Like I care." Yuri breathed, rolling his eyes. Seconds later, a purple haired girl with green eyes walked in front of their cell, glaring at them.

"So these are the new ones huh?" She asked. "Yes Serena." The officer replied. "I shall leave everything else to you."

"Listen up you maggots!" She shouted, stunning the four boys. "Don't try to make yourselves comfortable in this cell because this facility isn't paradise. You will follow every rule I say. No talking when I talk, no staying up beyond curfew, no fighting, no screaming, no weapons, no planning jailbreaks, and no talking back at me. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" She screamed at the last sentence.

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri gulped, nodding their heads. "Good, now go to sleep!" She shouted. The boys looked around their cell. "There's only one bed." Yuri said.

"Let's fight for it." Yugo suggested. "There's no way that all four of us are going to sleep on it."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Yuya agreed. "Um, guys…" Yuto started, but was cut off when he was dragged into wrestling. "Gosh, I never knew this was so much fun!" Yuya exclaimed.

"So whoever is the last one standing gets to sleep on the bed." Yugo said to Yuya. Yuto sighed as he sat on the bottom.

"Hmph, if it's all just to sleep on the bed, then I'll fight." Yuri mumbled, biting Yuya's arm. "Ouch!" Yuya cried, pulling Yuri's hair. The other prisoners were watching in delight and cheering them on.

Serena ran over to their cell and her face was about to explode. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" She screamed right in their faces.

The boys stopped fighting and sat on the ground. "No talking back at me?" Yugo answered. "I SAID NO FIGHTING!" Serena screamed right into his face, which made him fall to the ground. "Now you four boys go to sleep on that bed together and I don't want to hear a peep otherwise I will put you four in the room full of growling dogs with rabies." She said and glared at the other prisoners. "That goes to all of you too."

Yugo looked at the bed. "Well guys, let's go on the bed." He sighed. The four boys lied down next to each other. "Somehow, this isn't comfortable." Yuya said.

"I agree. Someone should at least sacrifice to sleep on the floor tonight." Yugo suggested.

"There is no way that I am sleeping on the floor, I'll become dirty." Yuri murmured.

"Someone among us smells like body odor." Yuri murmured.

"All of us do Yuri!" Yuto sharply yelled.

"Stop taking up all of the room Yuri!" Yugo whined, pushing him. "Stop pushing me!" Yuri replied, sounding like a child. "Stop pushing and let's go to sleep." Yuto growled. The three other boys did not hear a word and just continued to push and shove.

Eventually, Yuto just fell down on the floor, startling the other boys. "Sorry Yuto." Yuya apologized. "Don't worry about it, I'll sleep on the floor tonight." The purple haired male sighed.

To be continued in chapter 2

 **Sayuri Lapis: Well, it's just only the beginning…I'll work on chapter 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Yu-Criminals

Chapter 2-A terrible morning

 **Sayuri Lapis: It's really hard for me to write humor, but I did my best with this. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V.**

The next morning came and the sunlight went through the black bars. Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri were all asleep and snoring except Yuto, who had bags under his eyes.

 _I didn't get any sleep because they were snoring loudly last night._ He thought. _And the floor was really cold too. Is this stone?_ He looked at the gray floor. _Yep, this is stone alright._

A loud drum sound woke everyone up, including Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri.

"GET UP! IT'S MORNING!" Serena bellowed, banging the drums with a drum stick. "WE HAVE A LOT TO DO TODAY!"

Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri sat up and yawned. "Can I have an extra hour of sleep?" Yugo asked. "NO!" Serena shouted, startling him.

"Good morning Yuto." Yuya said. "Good morning to you…" Yuto grumbled, glaring at him. "You don't look so good Yuto, did you get any sleep?" The green and red haired male asked.

"No, because you three were snoring last night!" Yuto hissed.

"Well, I'm sorry. You can sleep on the bed tonight, if that makes you feel any better." Yuya told him. The black and purple haired male groaned and stood up.

Serena opened their jail door, "Come on, it's time to take your morning shower." She said to them. "Morning shower?" Yuri asked, rubbing his eyes. "Follow me!" The purple haired girl barked. They all nodded and all of the male prisoners followed her to a large room with one huge shower head on the ceiling.

"All of you take a shower. You all smell like monkeys." Serena told them and locked the door. "Why does she lock the door?" Yuya asked as they took their black and white attire off.

They all stood there, naked and shivering. "Doesn't this place have a heater?" Yugo asked.

"I hate to say it, but this place doesn't have a heater." A little blue boy told them. "Who are you?" Yuto asked.

"My name is Sora." He replied. "Aren't you a little young to be in jail?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I stole candy and I blew up a building on accident, so they put me in here." Sora told them. "Oh." Yuri murmured.

The male prisoners then felt a huge rush of cold water come on their skin. "AAAHHH!" The four boys screamed.

"The water is too cold! I have to get out of here!" Yuya ran to the door and tried to open it. "The door's locked Yuya, she locked the door so no one would ditch taking a shower in the morning." Yuto told him.

"MY EYES!" Yugo screamed, running around. "I GOT SHAMPOO IN MY EYES! IT BURNS! AAAHHH!"

"This shampoo smells awful, it smells like manure, I would rather bath in pig mud than this." Yuri said, looking at the bottle in disgust. The other male prisoners giggled. "Those four are so funny, they're actually stupid." One prisoner named Shingo said.

"Yeah, let's hang those losers on the poles outside, especially the emo one." Another one named Otomo suggested. "No, I have a better idea." Shingo smirked. "Follow me everyone!" They all walked over to Yuto and Yuri. "Hey, where are your other two friends?" A prisoner named Yamabe asked.

"They are our brothers acutally. They're acting like big idiots. Yugo's running around with soap in his eyes and Yuya's trying to open the door." Yuri replied. "Well, we're gonna have a little fun with you two." Shingo said to them. "And what kind of fun is that?" Yuto asked. "You'll see for yourself." Shingo replied. Two other prisoners took Yuto and Yuri.

"What are you two doing?" Yuri asked. "Shingo said that you'll see for yourself. It's something that we do to the newcomers. Think of it as an initiation." Otomo said to him. _Whatever it is, it can't be good._ Yuto thought.

Moments later, everyone in the shower room was laughing so hard at Yuto and Yuri, they wore signs over their chests that said. "I want Serena's butt. It's so big and juicy." Yuto read.

"Perfect, and when Serena sees this, she's gonna blow!" Kakimoto laughed.

"Let me out of here!" Yuya whined, shaking the door handle. Outside, Serena heard loud clattering. "What's going on in there?" She grumbled.

Serena unlocked and opened the door, smashing Yuya's face. "CUT IT OUT AND ACTUALLY SHOWER!" She screamed. "Now's the chance!" Shingo whispered, pushing Yuto and Yuri in front. "Wait…" Yuto started, but then saw Serena.

Serena read the signs and her face became red and angry. "Come over here, Yuto and Yuri…" She fumed quietly.

Yuto and Yuri then walked over to the purple haired girl. Serena then cracked her knuckles. "Uh-Oh…" Yuto said.

"I will never give you two my bottom it's not like a hamburger!" She screamed, beating them up. The rest of the prisoners laughed. "We should do this more often!" Shingo snickered.

Serena glared at the rest of them. "And for the rest of you, if you're not done with the shower in 2 minutes, it's gonna be gruel for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the rest of the week!" She then slammed the door, showing Yuya who was smashed into the wall. He fell down to the ground. "I see yellow twinkly stars and winged hippos." He said.

Yuri and Yuto were on the ground. "Ow…" Yuri groaned in pain.

Everyone else finished their showers and walked past them, including Yugo. "Ahh…That feels so much better." He said, rubbing his now red eyes.

"Oh the humanity…" Yuto sighed.

Later, as everyone got down to the cafeteria for breakfast, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri were all lining up with trays in their hands. "I'm so hungry; I wonder what they are going to serve." Yugo said, licking his lips.

They all soon came to the front of the line and saw the food selection. There was gravy, raisin oatmeal, unidentified food, water, and apples that had mold coming out of it. "Um…Do you have anything else besides this ma'am?" Yuya asked.

"Are you sure this is even edible?" Yuto asked, taking an apple.

"I'm sorry, but this is all there is." A green haired girl named Rin said. "Now please take the food because you four are holding up the line behind you."

"YEAH, I'M HUNGRY! HURRY UP!" A big one shouted.

"IF THE LINE DOESN'T MOVE, I'M GONNA EAT THOSE FOUR FREAKS FOR BREAKFAST!" Another one screamed. The cafeteria soon became loud with anger.

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri shivered and got their food and sat down at the table. They stared at their food in disgust. "What's this?" Yuri asked, looking at the unidentified food. "It's squishy." Yugo said, touching his. "Ew, it's on my fingers now."

"It smells!" Yuya said, smelling it.

"I think it's best if we don't eat it." Yuto told them. Everyone else nodded in agreement and pushed it aside. "Is someone sitting here?" A big guy asked, wearing a red bandana over his face standing over an empty chair. "No, you can sit here if you want to though." The green and red haired teen said.

"Thanks, my name is Noboru Gongezaka by the way." the male now named Noboru said.

"Hey Noboru." Yugo greeted.

"I heard you guys are new here, so how's prison life for you guys so far?" The black haired male asked.

"It's awful, is it like this every day here?" Yuto asked. Noboru nodded, "Yep, and the worst part is that you're in here with the brutal Serena. She has purple hair with blue strands and wears a tacky yellow ribbon."

"Serena, is that what her name is?" the blue and yellow haired boy asked.

"Yeah, she's the owner of this facility."

"That would explain why she's so bossy." Yuri murmured, sipping his water.

"One time, Shingo and his cronies tried to break out of here, and Serena caught them so she dragged them to her office and put them collars on with a chip to monitor them so they wouldn't do it again." Noboru explained.

"Who's Shingo?" Yuya asked.

"He's that brown and yellow haired guy. He's over there." Noboru answered, pointing over to him. "Hey, he's the guy that embarrassed us in front of Serena this morning!" Yuri exclaimed.

Serena then came into the cafeteria, carrying a beater. "Breakfast is over; let's go out to the field, to meet Coach Shun Kurosaki. If you're not done in the next 30 seconds, there's going to be serious consequences."

Everyone stood up and ran over to the trash can, pushing and shoving, causing all the food and trays to fall on the ground.

"Who's Coach Shun Kurosaki?" Yuto asked.

"I hope it's another cute girl." Yuya said, his eyes glimmering.

"Cut it out Yuya, let's go. I already suffered enough earlier from Serena." Yuri told him. Everyone in the cafeteria threw away their Styrofoam trays and walked out to a large field.

To be continued in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

The Yu-Criminals

Chapter 3-Gym with Coach Kurosaki

 **Sayuri Lapis: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V**

All of the prisoners walked outside the facility and out to the open field, which was bordered with wired fences.

"I can't wait for Gym!" Yugo exclaimed in excitement. Everyone else except Yuya and Yuri looked at him like he was an idiot. Yuto glared at him.

"Dude, do you even know what Gym is like with Coach Kurosaki?" A guy named Allen asked.

"No, but what's it like?" Yugo asked.

"You'll see for yourself, and it won't be pleasant that's for sure." He answered him. As soon as Serena led them out to the yard, she stood in front of them. "Now line up in rows! One by one!" She yelled. Everyone except for Yuya, Yuto, Yugo,and Yuri, who were standing out of place.

A moment later, a grown man with dark teal hair and gold eyes came holding a small wooden club and a grim face. He talked with Serena for a moment and Serena left seconds later. "Is that Coach Kurosaki?" Yuya asked.

"Probably." Yuri shrugged.

"I thought only women run this place. Why a guy?" Yugo asked in disappointment.

"Yes, his full name is Shun Kurosaki, but most of us call him Coach Kurosaki or Coach Shun. He has a sister named Ruri who's the assistant coach. She's really nice, unlike her big brother, who's really harsh." Noboru explained to them.

"Really?" Yugo asked.

"Guys, he's going to start talking now." Yuto whispered.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Coach Kurosaki hollered, walking out onto the field.

"Good Morning." Everyone quietly replied.

"WHAT? SAY IT LOUDER! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Coach Kurosaki bellowed again. "Good Morning." Everyone repeated, only louder this time.

"Ok then, since I am in a bad mood today, I'm gonna just take it out on all of you. Now who wants to come up to the front?" He asked.

Everyone stayed silent. "What? So no one wants to come up to the front? Well then I'm going to pick then." Coach Kurosaki hissed. "Sora Shuinin, come up the front NOW!" He yelled at the last word.

The little blue haired boy nodded and walked up to Coach Kurosaki. "Um…Beautiful weather we're having aren't we?" He asked.

"You tell me." Coach Kurosaki said.

"Yes." Sora said.

"Now I want to ask you something…" The teal haired man said, walking around him in circles. "Did you go into my office this morning?"

"No, why?" Sora asked, with an innocent look on his face.

"Wait, what's happening?" Yuya asked. "Coach Kurosaki's interrogating Sora about something." Noboru whispered.

"Yesterday, I had bought a large bag of milk cookie bars and I put them on my desk. When I went into my office this morning, I found my milk cookie bar stash missing, and that put me in a bad mood. I hear you like sweets a lot and that you are here because you robbed a candy store. Did you take it?" He asked, his face leaning in towards Sora's. "And quit that gummy drop smile. That makes me want to throw up and do it in my pants at the same time."

"Coach, I didn't go into your office this morning, if I did…" Sora started, but Coach Kurosaki stopped him, taking something out of his pocket that looked like a small strand of hair. "I found this in my office this morning on the floor." He held a blue strand of hair. "It smelled like blueberries."

"That's because I use blueberry flavored shampoo." Sora smiled.

"AHA, SO YOU DID GO INTO MY OFFICE THIS MORNING! GIVE ME MY MILK COOKIE BAR STASH!" Coach Kurosaki yelled. "I told you, I didn't take your milk cookie bar stash." Sora impatiently said. "Can you let me go back now?"

"You'll go back after I do this!" Coach Kurosaki growled, picking up the little blue haired boy. "What are you…?" Sora started, but the coach started shaking him really hard, causing silver wrapped bars falling down from his pockets. Everyone gasped, including Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri.

"So you DID take my bars." Coach Kurosaki said, looking at Sora with a face that was about to explode and dropped him to the ground. "What do you have to say about this?"

"I don't have to say anything." Sora casually answered, looking away.

"Since you took my bars and lied to me, I'm going to punish you." Coach Kurosaki snarled, ready to throw him. He threw Sora into the air, which was seemingly going to the next door building where the rabid dogs were.

"AAHHHH!" The blue haired boy cried out in plea. As soon as Sora landed, he saw a group of rabid bulldogs standing around in a circle, with foam on their faces. "Hi doggies." He sheepishly greeted. The bulldogs growled in response and started walking towards him.

Coach Kurosaki and the rest of the prisoners heard very loud screaming from him. "Well, that will teach him his lesson. Now get into your assigned stations!" He ordered.

Everyone nodded and got into their assigned stations, except for the Yuya and his brothers. Coach Kurosaki walked over to them. "Well well, aren't you guys the new ones that came in last night?" He asked, with an unhinged smile on his face. "What are your names?"

"Yuya Sakaki."

"Yuto Sakaki."

"Yugo Sakaki."

"Yuri Sakaki."

"I'm guessing you all are brothers, am I right?" Coach Shun asked. The four of them nodded.

 _I think I found a new activity for everyone to play, since we got four new prisoners, it'll also be good for the new pups to get exercise._ Coach Shun thought. "Everyone, change of plans! Line up in a single file line like you did when you came in earlier!"

Everyone groaned and lined up. "Recently, I had bought something, and I thought they would be good for our exercise schedule." Coach Shun told them.

"This can't be good." Shingo gulped. The teal haired man then walked to the end of the field, standing next to four very large cages. "Have fun!" He smiled maliciously, opening the cages. 8 really big ojamas ran out of the cages, gnashing their pearly white teeth.

"What are those?" Yuya asked. "They are Ojamas." Coach Kurosaki answered.

"They certainly look like pleasant creatures to look at." Yuto muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Are those thongs they are wearing?" Yuri asked, looking disgusted as they ran closer and closer.

"RUN!" Shingo screamed, causing everyone to go into a panic.

"Do you understand why gym with Coach Kurosaki is hell now?" Allen asked Yugo as they ran.

Yugo nodded and tried running as fast as he could, only to have the black ojama bite his butt. "YEOUCH!" He screamed. Everyone else had managed to make it up to the top of the wired fences, clinging on to them while the Ojamas tried to get them. "I just want this to be over!" Yuya sobbed. "Uh-oh…" Shingo started, losing his grip on the fence. He then fell down to the ground, where the ojamas were growling. They stared at him savagely, like a cat about to eat the mouse. "That's gotta hurt!" Yuto whispered as they were biting Shingo.

"Where's Ruri?" One whined.

"Yeah I want that purple haired chick! Shun sucks!"

Everyone started booing real loudly, causing Coach Kurosaki to become irritated. "Guys, I'm not as bad as I really am. I'm just really caring about you and…"

"BIG BROTHER!" A female voice yelled, causing Shun to freeze. He turned his head around slowly and saw a purple haired girl with pink eyes wearing a black tight police outfit with a cap on.

"R-Ruri? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to go scuba diving with Rin, Yuzu, and Serena?" The teal haired man asked.

"I was, until I got this bill for the ojamas you bought." Ruri said, handing her older brother a piece of paper. "How did you get this?" Coach Shun asked.

"I got it from our mailbox this morning. You have to pay 900 dollars for those ojamas you bought on my credit card without asking me." She said, turning around.

"Now sis, we can come up with an agreement…"

"I will not pay that bill, and you were torturing the poor prisoners with those ugly things. That is not what a gym instructor does." Ruri told him.

"But Ruri…" Shun started.

"No buts! With your own money, you will pay the bill!" Ruri scolded, her chest bouncing up and down. She turned around to see Yugo crying as soon as Coach Shun left. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"M-My butt is all red and i-it hurts." Yugo sobbed, causing everyone to snicker. "Well we can go to the Nurse Yuzu and she can make your boo-boo that you have on your butt all better." Ruri calmly told him. "Really?" The blue and yellow haired boy asked, not noticing that everyone behind him was laughing.

"Yes." She smiled.

Yuto, Yuya and Yuri blushed. "Yugo's has always been a baby anyway."

"Man, look at Ruri Kurosaki's chest." Allen whispered. "She's got some big melons."

"I don't even know you anymore." Yuto sighed.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT ME?" Shingo wailed. "Don't leave me here all alone and injured…." A yellow ojama sat down on his face along with the others.

"Ewww…Get off of me you dirty animals!" He yelled.

To be continued in chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

The Yu-Criminals

Chapter 4-A smelly chore

 **Sayuri Lapis: It's been awhile everyone. I was struggling in the past couple of months and lost the original Chapter 4 to this story due to my USB drive malfunctioning. Thank goodness I am better now and have the motivation to continue this story. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V.**

"When are we ever going to get out of here?" Yuya sighed, touching the black metal bars of the window in his cell. It was the afternoon and all of the prisoners had went back to their cells and wait until the next activity was announced. "We're never going to get out of here, we can only wish for a miracle." Yuto said, fidgeting with his purple bangs.

"I hope it's soon, because I don't want to get another boo-boo on my butt." Yugo said, rubbing his sore cheeks with both of his hands. "Yugo, I wish you would stop doing that. It's juvenile and it makes me uncomfortable." Yuri sighed in revolt

"Says the guy that didn't get bitten by big mouthed Ojamas." Yugo turned around and scowled. "Shut up Yugo. I'm trying to stare at the wall in peace while keeping my anger inside of me." The purple haired male said and closed his eyes.

In the halls, two bodacious young women were walking with flogs in their hands and mischievous smiles on their faces. The shorter woman had green eyes and silver hair while the taller one had red eyes and blond hair. "Look at all these miserable prisoners. They look so dead and dull." The shorter one said, snickering at the end. "They have done bad Grace." The taller one said. "I know that." The shorter one now named Grace said. "Who shall be our next victim Gloria?"

The taller one now named Gloria ignored her and continued pacing down the halls, looking at the prisoners that glared at both of them. They both stopped at the cell that held the four boys and stared at each other lovingly. "Gloria…" Grace started, taking her sister's arm. The blond haired woman blushed and stared into her sister's eyes. "I admire you so much…" Grace whispered until they were interrupted with a loud cough.

They both stopped what they were doing and turned around. The four boys clung to the bars, staring at them with curiosity. "Ahem." Gloria cleared her voice and turned away from Grace, "Would you little boys like a opportunity?" She sweetly asked, batting her eyes. "What kind of opportunity?" Yuya curiously asked. "Well, if you can clean something for us, then you guys will be out in no time." Grace said.

"Really?" Yugo asked, his eyes sparkling. "Yes you cutie!" Grace sweetly said and touched Yugo's chin. The blue and yellow haired boy's face turned bright red and he giggled nervously. "So you will accept?" Gloria asked, putting her hands on her hips. "YES!" Yugo screamed, raising his hand up. "Grr…" Yuto grumbled, clenching his fingers. Gloria took out a key from her pocket and unlocked the cell door. "Come on out." She cheerily said. "Follow me!"

The boys obeyed her and followed them out of the cell. As they walked, Grace and Gloria looked at each other and smiled mischievously. The boys followed them into a restroom. Yuri covered his nose up. "It reeks of feces in here." He said. "That's because you boys will be cleaning up the bathrooms." Gloria said and pointed to a area of cleaning materials. "Get started."

"What?" Yuya whined. "But that's too much work."

"Nothing ever comes free kiddo. That's just how the cookie crumbles." Gloria frowned. "NOW GET TO WORK!" She then screamed, which caused Yuya to fall back on the ground. "Her breath smells good." Yuya said. "Almost like mints."

Gloria blushed and took her flog out of her side holder. She started whipping him really hard, which made Yuya scream loudly. "No one ever comments on my breath. Did I make myself clear?" She furiously asked, her eyes bloodshot red from her anger.

Yuya gulped and nodded up and down. He went over to where the cleaning materials were and took a rag. He went into one of the stalls and covered his mouth in disgust. There was brown waste covering the entire toilet and the ground. "It stinks….I think I'm going to hurl…" Yuya gasped. "OH MY GOD!" Yuri screeched in fear. "THERE IS A RAT ON MY HEAD!" He ran out to Yuto. "Get it off, get it off."

Yuto turned around to face Yuri and chuckled. "It seems like the rat is fond of you. Maybe you two could become best friends." He joked. "Ha ha." Yuri muttered sarcastically. "Very funny." The rat then started to bite on his arm, causing blood to come out. "Ouch. I'm bleeding!" Yuri yelped in pain. He bumped into Yugo on accident, which made Yugo fall onto the toilet seat. Soiling his pants with brown poop. "Aww...Now look what you did!" Yugo angrily yelled and pushed Yuri to the wall.

As the two were fighting, Yuya and Yuto where unclogging the toilets while covering their noses up, until they heard very loud scratching. Yuya looked up and turned around. "What was that?" He nervously asked. The loud scratching sound resumed, which made Yuya more nervous. "Y-Yuto?" The tomato head opened the stall door. "You're asking about the scratching sound that rang just now huh?" The purple and black haired male asked. He then turned around and pointed to the last stall. "It's coming from there."

"I'm going to go in and look!" Yuya said and walked right past Yuto. "Yuya, don't open it!" Yuto exclaimed. Yuya didn't hear Yuto and opened the stall. "Oh my god…." Yuto started and a wave of rats scuttled out of the stall, squeaking loudly. "Aww.." Yuya gushed as he picked one up. "These little rodents are so cute!"

The rat that hung by it's tail opened it's mouth and shown it's shiny sharp teeth. "Ok, maybe not!" Yuya said and dropped it on the ground. He started running. In the first stall, Yugo and Yuri were still fighting."This is all your fault! If you didn't agree to this chore in the first place, we wouldn't be doing this and I wouldn't have gotten this rat on me!" Yuri screamed while the rat was still biting him.

Well, my butt was hurting earlier and I wanted to do something to stop thinking about the pain!" Yugo screamed. "But you made it worse now! When we're done and we approach the other prisoners, they are going to get the wrong idea! I'm leaving!" Yugo turned around and opened the door but got swarmed in with the rats. "Great." Yuri rolled his eyes. "I'm already injured so what's the point." He went into the swarm of rats, not caring about anything.

Meanwhile, Gloria and Grace were chilling in their office, eating snacks while watching romantic chick flicks on their TVs until they heard loud screaming. "Grace, I'm going to check on them. They better not be fooling around." The blond stood up and exited the office, while Grace ignored her. Gloria walked into the bathroom and slammed the door open. "Alright, what in tarnation is going on…." She trailed off when she saw the large colony of rats coming towards her. "AAAHHHH!" She screamed and ran to her office. The rats followed her in and invaded the whole room.

Grace turned around and screamed as soon as she saw Gloria and the Yu-boys being carried by them. "YOU IDIOTS OPENED THAT STALL?" Grace screamed out of pure anger. Serena opened the door and her eyes widened. "Gloria….Grace…." She gnashed her teeth. The two women looked up and gulped. "Uh-Oh…" They both said at the same time.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" Serena screeched at them later. "You were the ones that were supposed to clean up, not the prisoners. I was looking for them for 20 minutes until I decided to come in here to ask if you had seen them and…" Serena stopped there and clenched her fists. "You and Grace's are dismissed. As of right now, you two are fired." Serena said.

Gloria and Grace's faces became pale. "No, please! We'll do anything! Please!" Grace begged, going down on her knees. "We won't ask any prisoner to do our job ever again. Please!" The silver haired woman bent her head down in shame.

Serena took a deep breath and sighed. She stared at Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri. "You fools can go to the shower room in the meantime." She said and pointed at the exit. The boys nodded and walked out quietly. As they were walking, Yuri scrunched his nose up. "Looks like someone pooped his pants." He whispered. Yugo, who was in front of him, heard it and turned around. "That was all your fault. If you didn't push me, this would not have happened." Yugo hissed angrily.

To be continued

 **Sayuri: Sorry if it was mediocre. I'm still practicing.**


End file.
